


It’s Time To Tell You About The Dungeons And The Dragons

by WestSpiderKing0270



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: (based on my DnD game cause it fits way too well), Audio Transcript, Basement Dwellers, But he goes about it annoyingly, Cronus is a paladin, D&D, DM is done, Dave is a worlock, Dirk is a fighter, DnD AU, DnDstuck, Dnd game, Dungeons and Dragons, Fighting, Human AU, Humanstuck, I suck at tags, Kankri doesn’t want to hurt anyone, Kankri is a cleric, Karkat is a barbarian, Lots of Nat1 from Karkat, Multi, RPG, Rose is a rouge, Sollux is the DM, Tabletop RPG, The crew plays, This DM takes bribes, Yelling, dice - Freeform, dnd, fun times, john is a ranger, lots of yelling, sollux is done, transcript
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: So Dave finds out Sollux has a DnD set. He invites Karkat and the three start a campaign that slowly grows bigger with Rose, Cronus, Kankri, Dirk, and John joining in on the fun. Sollux is tired, Karkat screams, and Kankri doesn't want to fight.(Also Titled: Watch This DM Suffer)





	It’s Time To Tell You About The Dungeons And The Dragons

//In the basement of Sollux Captor’s house, Sollux, Dave, and Karkat sit at an old dinning table with bowls of snacks and Sollux’s DM screen on the table. Both Dave and Karkat are armed with mix matched borrowed dice and dollar tree folders holding their character sheets and paper for notes.\\\  
//This is where Sollux starts recording audio on his shitty phone. Here is a transcript of the recording.\\\

Sollux: Alright you two. Ready to start?  
Karkat: I guess? I still have no clue what to do Dave.  
Dave: Its ok. We will learn as we go.  
Dave: Sollux here is a good DM.  
Sollux: *scoffs and chuckles a bit.*  
Sollux: Sure. Anyway, how about you two introduce yourselves.  
Sollux: For the recording of course.  
Karkat: *Sighs* Fine. I’m Garet the Dragonborn Barbarian. Garet is six foot seven with ash grey scales and blood red eyes.  
Karkat: He works as a security guard for higher.  
Dave: I am Wilber the Halfling Warlock. Wilber is a shorty, about four feet with short white hair.  
Dave: Wilber has a little traveling magic shop set up.  
Sollux: Good. And I’m DM.  
Sollux: Ready to get started?  
Karkat: Yep.  
Dave: Go for it.  
Sollux: Alright. Our story starts....


End file.
